


(Late) Billdip Week - June 26th to July 3rd

by Mistress_Yaoi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, bill and dipper keep changing with each chapter lol, hope you like all the fluff, it's mostly them being dorks, not a lot of mabel? I don't think, shrug, sometimes bill is more dominant and vice versa, this is months late but I just wanted to post it on here, w.e.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Yaoi/pseuds/Mistress_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I have this account now, why not? </p>
<p>1) A Day on the Beach<br/>2) Chilling with Icecream<br/>3) Coaster Crazy<br/>4) A Date at the Aquarium<br/>5) Grease AU<br/>6) Summerween<br/>7) Cabin in the Woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these a while ago, but meh :D Enjoy my trash drabbles <3

"Bill, you idiot, what did I tell you?" Dipper quickly sprayed disinfectant spray, glancing up to see if he was hurting the other. All he got was a pout and hunched shoulders.

"Don't run too fast in the sand..."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm still not used to being in a human body," Bill muttered, looking to the side so he didn't have to look into Dipper's eyes.

Dipper sighed again, glaring up from his kneeling position once in a while. "You're an idiot. People strew broken bottles everywhere on the beach, not to mention sharp sea shells could naturally jut out of the sand or whatever! And you - you just... guitar-solo-slide? On your knees into the damn ocean? Are you insane?!"

Bill winced. "Pinetree, I already apologized, stop yelling. Plus you _know_ that I find pain absolutely hilarious. I'm fine." 

Dipper drowned as he finally finished wrapping gauze around his boyfriend's knee. He gave it a gentle peck before saying, "Yeah, well I don't. Find it hilarious I mean. I don't like seeing you get hurt Bill, I love you too much." He looked up only to see Bills' red face. Dipper flushed, snapping out, "What?" 

"Nothing, you're just never this sweet. I should be a damsel in distress more often, huh? 

Dipper blushed harder, even as a lopsided grin stretched over his face. "If you want me to take care of you, you just have to ask." 

He was promptly kicked in the gut by a flustered Bill, shouting that "it was a joke you cheesy bastard!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiling With Icecream + trans dipdop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fluff, i hope u like

The air conditioning in their apartment was broken, and at a very convenient time too - they were struck by a heat wave and Dipper just started his cycle (cramps galore). Even with the ceiling fan on high, Dipper wanted to strip down to nothing and see if that helped. Maybe a freezing shower too. But moving just seemed like a terrible idea, his everything was either in pain or aching. Before he could think more about his options, he could hear the front door opening and keys jingling. He grinned - his boyfriend was home.

He sat up, immediately regretting it. He groaned and slipped back into fetal position, clutching at Bills' pillow all the while. 

"Babe?" Bill walked into their bedroom, eyes softening and shaking his head at Dipper. He set down a shopping bad and leaned over to kiss Dipper's forehead. "Hey baby boy, how are you feeling now?" 

Dipper looked up when he felt the bed dip under the others weight. He groaned softly and mumbled, "Still feel like shit," before sticking his head back into the pillows. 

Bill kissed his hand and nodded before slowly massaging his way up his arm and across his shoulders. He smirked at the tiny sounds slipping out of Dippers' mouth. "I finished the groceries for the next two-ish weeks. I got you extra chocolate and ice cream as you specified. And I brought some extra pads, I noticed in the bathroom you were running out. They'red over there in that bag." Bill frowned softly when he brushed his fingers over the tough straps of a familiar piece of clothing. "Dipper? Why are you wearing this inside baby?" 

Dipper sighed, rolling onto his stomach so Bill could continue his ministrations. "I don't feel good right now is all. Both physically and mentally. I'll take it off later, I put it on only an hour ago."

Bill kissed the back of his neck and mumbled, "Sorry to hear that Pinetree, I shouldn't have asked..." 

"No, it's fine. Now that you're here, it feels okay." Dipper turned his head and smiled softly, whispering, "I trust _you_ , it's just me darling." 

Bill carefully settled down on top of Dippers' thighs, placing butterfly kisses at back of his neck and shoulders. 

"You're heavy." 

"I know, work with me here baby boy. I wanna make you feel better with an amazing back massage from yours truly." 

"Then let me take my shirt off dumbass." 

Bill rolled over to the other side of the bed while Dipper took it off, stretching slowly so he wouldn't upset his way-to-fragile stomach. "My lower back is fucking killing me babe. Do you mind?" 

Bill grinned and tapped his own lips. "Give me a kiss right here and it's a deal kid." 

Dipper giggled and shuffled forward, wrapping his arms around Bills' neck. He rested his forehead against the others' before whispering, "Yeah, I think I can do that." 

They both smiled, Dipper closing the distance, softly molding their lips together in a sweet kiss. He lept it slow, hands slipping down Bills' front to grip at his tank top. Bill gripped Dippers' face in his hands, tilting his head and carefully took over the kiss. 

Dipper pulled back, adjusting them both so he was sitting in Bills' lap. He mock glared at him before asking, "Why do you taste like cherry?" 

Bill had the decency to flush. "I might have had one of the cherry ices... I know they're your favorite thought, so I bought three boxes. They were even on sale." 

Dipper squeaked and hugged bill tight. "Oh thank you! Can we have some now? Pretty please?" 

Bill grinned at his boyfriends' cute pouty face. He nuzzled their noses together, mumbling, "Of course we can have some ice cream sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little about icecream. whoops   
> I'm tired, so this is all i'll be posting for now. I'll post the other 5 in the morning. night dudes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coaster Crazy yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuughhhh they are so gr os s   
> Dipper I thought u were pure. I lied to myself I guess

"Another?"

"YES!"

Dipper sighed, smiling softly before bringing their entwined hands to his lips and pecking Bills' knuckles. "How about we stop for some food and go on some slower rides for a bit?"

Bill whined, pouting. "But, but, but! Can't we skip the food and just keep riding roller coasters? It's so much fun!"

Dipper chuckled, leading his grumbling boyfriend to the food stands. "We'll do that later you adrenaline junkie." He leaned down to whisper in Bills' ear, "Besides, I know something better you can ride baby."

Bill blushed, mouth hanging open as they finally got on line. "Who are you and what have you done to Dipper Pines?"

Dipper just laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Bills' slim waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm just happy and pumped up from adrenaline. Plus I like teasing you sometimes."

"Are you telling me you get horny from riding roller coasters?"

"Fucking Christ," Dipper laughed loudly, clutching at Bill for dear life. "Cipher, you're too much," he mumbled, giggling and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, you love it." Bill threw a wink over his shoulder before ordering for the both of them.

Dipper just pulled him close into another hug, whispering, "Yeah, I love you so much babe."

They were hungrier than they thought, shoveling down their hotdogs and chips before Bill went back to grab a milkshake.

The blush, the shy smile, and the two straws when he presented it was enough to make Dipper drag him in for a kiss. "So cute. God, you're fucking adorable."

"Shut up..." Bill blushed before taking a sip and handing it over.

When they finished up, Bill was demanding that they go back to the roller coasters and fun stuff.

"No Bill."

"What?! But why?" He whined, softly tugging at Dippers's sleeve to make the other look at him. He then pouted at full power, one of his tank top straps falling down before whispering, "Please?"

Dipper just stared, almost done with Bills' shit, but not quite, because while he was being a manipulative little shit, he was being an adorable manipulative little shit. He narrowed his eyes and leaned down, cupping Bills' face in his hands before saying, "That sounds like you're asking for a whole other thing babe."

Bills' face turned red in a flash before he shoved Dipper away, grumbling about how badly that backfired and how Dippers' bedroom eyes were not fair in the least.

Dipper chuckled and led them towards the ferris wheel. "This was really just an excuse to be alone with you in a cliché Ferris wheel scenario. We can go back to the roller coasters after this, promise."

Bill grinned. "Fuck yeah!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date at the Aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as an excuse to write about dipper's kinks. they aren't even at an aquarium jfc

"So, what's next Pinetree?" Bill held Dippers' hand tightly, swinging it in between the both of them.

Dipper smiled and held the ice cream cone up to the others' mouth. When Bill took a bite (the maniac) he said, "I was thinking maybe we'd hit the aquarium."

"You fucking nerd," Bill mumbled around his ice cream.

He winked over at his boyfriend. "You know it babe."

"So, what, you wanna do a tour or something?"

"Yeah, that was the plan." Dipper raised an eyebrow at Bills' tone of voice.

"No, let's not," he grinned.

Dipper chuckled, holding the ice cream out again. "Why?"

Bill took it in his hand and bit out another huge chunk. "Seems boring. And too many people at once."

"How many people are going to be at the aquarium on a Wednesday afternoon?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Not the point cutie. I just thought that maybe I could be your tour guide. Being an omnipotent demon and all, you know. I could probably tell you a little bit about them."

Dipper pondered on it as they continued their walk. "Sure, why not?" he finally agreed.

"Plus I could totally be your sexy tour guide." A beat of silence made Bill look over, only to see Dipper blushing and scratching his nose. He quickly poked into Dippers' head only to blush himself. He looked down, squeezing the hand in his own. "Oh my god Pinetree; you nerdy, kinky shit."

Dipper blushed harder. "Stop it, I felt you poke in, don't look at my thoughts... I-I know they're bad, asshole."

"I mean... When you react like that, of course I do, I have to. Plus, I wouldn't mind sucking you off in the restrooms in that skimpy tour guide outfit you just imagined."

"Bill!"

"You'll have to work up to me calling you Daddy though."

"BILL!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grease/50's AU fun fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me days to write and it's not even that long lol   
> It went past drabble limits tho 
> 
> ALSO: there's some speak of homophobia since it's the 50s. If you squint you can see it.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what darlin'?"

"For not telling you sooner."

Bill sighed, pressing a kiss to Dipper's forehead, one arm slung around his waist. "It's fine, I kind of expected as much. You don't seem like the type to live around here."

Dipper sat up, leaning over to look into Bills' eyes. "I will never forget you Bill Cipher. This has been one of the best summers of my life."

With the sunset and crashing waves in the background, Bill couldn't help but think he was staring up at an angel. He smiled warmly. "Neither will I, Dipper Pines."

Dipper grinned, leaning down to press his forehead against Bills'. "Now, why don't we enjoy what time we have left?"

Bill chuckled, pulling Dipper to hug him close. "Sure doll."

* * *

"You've been down ever since summer ended Dipper - what's eating at you?"

"Maybe it's because we're at school again?" He placed an apple on both their trays, making Mabel roll her eyes and chuckle.

"As if; this is your home, nerd."

Dipper chuckled, following Mabel outside to the courtyard. "It's nothing really... I just... Maybe met someone during summer vacation is all."

She nearly spilled her tray all over herself, staring wide eyed at her brother. She yanked him down, ignoring his protests. "Dipper! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you introduce you're own sister to the dame who stole your heart?" Mabel didn't miss the slight flinch, but she thought she'd just ask later. "So, come on now, spill. And I want all the details."

Dipper felt out of place, wanting nothing more than to change topics. But... The more he thought about Bill, the more he grinned, a blush steadily spreading across his cheeks.

Mabel cooed and Dipper decided to take a chance.

"They... Were absolutely gorgeous. Hair as blonde as the sun and their skin was a little tan. Probably from staying out on the beach with me all day," he chuckled softly, placing his elbow on the table to cradle his head as he drifted off into his thoughts.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew from the beginning we wouldn't be able to see each other after the summer. It sucks, and I'm bummed, but the memories are perfect." He smiled, closing his eyes and trying to cover his blush with his hand.

Mabel was trying to contain her giggles and "aww"'s, she had never seen her brother look so love struck before.

He cleared his throat and stared down at the table, smile still in place and eyes still far away. "We uh, held hands and walked along the beach a lot, just talking. We would eat lunch sometimes if we could sneak away from you guys - families I mean. One time - Mabel, he was so sweet - they brought a picnic to the beach. Cooked it all himself! I would'a never thought the brute could make a meal." He giggled, happily remembering that date. Dipper had decided he was okay with where their relationship was going - pushing the fact that he had to leave by the end of the summer to the back of his mind - and kissed him. It was a wonderful first kiss...

"'He'?"

The brunet froze. Had he messed up? Dammit, he should've been paying more attention. "Sorry, I probably misspoke," he lied, finally taking a bite of his lunch.

Mabel just stared at him. Then glared. "Dipper, and don't you dare lie, are you gay?"

Sure, she had whispered it, but Dipper whipped his head around the court yard to make sure no one overheard. He turned back to her, glaring himself. "Mabel! Do you _want_ me to get bullied and picked on for the rest of my life?"

"So you are?!"

"So what if I am?" he whispered harshly. "Does this mean you hate me?"

Mabel blinked before shoving a spoonful of pasta into her mouth. Her eyebrows were creased and she was looking down at her plate as if it held all the answers.

Dipper fidgeted, wanting to know what she thought and not wanting to at the same time. He didn't really expect to come out randomly on the first day of school after all.

She glanced up at him and quietly whispered, "I would be a hypocrite if I did."

He quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean Mabes?"

She blushed softly and looked down, one hand clenching her fork in a death grip. "Well, I think I might like girls, so if I hated you, it probably wouldn't be fair..."

Dipper was floored for a moment. This wasn't what he was expecting. He thought there would be disgust and an agreement to never talk about this ever again or that this was a phase in his life he would get over. He didn't think his sister would come out right along with him.

He carefully reached over and held her hand in his. She looked up and he smiled softly, nervously, saying, "I'm kind of really glad that you don't hate me right now."

Her eyes glazed over with tears, but her smile was blinding. "Same bro bro."

They laughed softly, hands still clasped as they tried to get back to their lunches. Not long after, Dipper had to ask, "So... Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

She blushed, flashing him a grin. "I have one right now. Her name's Pacifica, and she's the most gorgeous thing on this planet. I'll introduce you to her later."

Dipper grinned. "Good, I'm glad to hear. If she doesn't treat my baby sister right, you come and tell me, alright?"

She rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Yeah, yeah, you tell me if any of your boy toys bother you."

"Bill was my first boyfriend... God I miss him." Dipper took a bite of his meal, another smile slowly stretching across his face as his eyes grew distant.

Mabel froze, squinting at something over his shoulder. "Hey, Dipper, what color were his eyes again?"

He glanced over at her, confused before just answering straight, "Hazel."

She glanced again over his shoulder. "And he's blonde and tan, right?"

"Yes but," he just stared as she gasped, "Mabel, what's up?"

She whispered quickly, eyes narrowed. "Look behind you, is that him?"

He whipped around so fast, he nearly fell out of his chair. Dipper gasped, not believing his eyes. Bill had said that he was heading back to his home town and... Neither of them said where they were heading. Dipper didn't want to know if he was moving half way across the country without a way to talk to him and he didn't dare to dream they would be close enough to see each other.

And, by some stroke of luck, he was right there.

Right there.

Bill was surrounded by some questionable figures, but he mentioned that Dipper wouldn't mesh well with his friends anyways. His hair was slicked back with gel, and his black leather jacket looked so _good_ on him...

"Y-Yeah, that's... Mabel, that's Him." He turned back to his sister and whispered, "What the hell should I do?"

She grinned mischeivously and stood up. Dipper wanted to pull her back but that would cause a scene -

"Hey Bill! Yoohoo~!"

\- just like that.

I face palmed, telling her to sit back down. But then he saw Bill walking over slowly, so he gave the blonde a small smile and a wave. Dipper could see his eyes widen, yelling over his shoulder to his friends that they could eat without him.

Dipper didn't want to stare, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the grin or his blush. He found he didn't want to.

Bill sat next to Dipper, close but not close enough for Dippers' standards. Bill glanced over at Dipper before fully facing Mabel. "Well, it's always nice to meet a good friends' darling sister. I'm Bill."

Mabel grinned, shaking his hand and giggling when he kissed it. "My name's Mabel, and it's great to meet you too." She ducked her head and whispered softly, "And it's okay, I know."

Bill arched an eyebrow before finally looking at Dipper. "Does she really?"

He nodded, carefully placing his backpack on the seat in between the both of them. He winked up at him before carefully tugging his arm sleeve and holding his hand in front of the backpack, their hands hidden under the table and by the bag.

Bill flushed. He cleared his throat and tried to fight off a smile. "Wow, alright..." He turned to fully face Dipper, straddling the bench as he muttered, "It's - It's great to see you again doll..."

Dipper knew he was grinning like a loon when he said, "And I'll be seeing you around town now. Guess you can show me your baby now."

"You have a kid?" She looked between them, eyes wide, fork nearly falling from her fingers.

Bill blushed harder, waving his not occupied hand frantically. "No, no, he means my car." He glared down at Dipper when he laughed. "Don't scare her like that Pinetree."

Mabel just smiled while Dipper grinned, seperating their hands for just a second to reach into his bag. Bill stared at him, eyes warm and gentle. She couldn't help the small "aww", she physically couldn't!

"I think this calls for a double date!" Mabel exclaimed suddenly, pulling Dipper away from the note he was writing and Bill out of his trance.

"That sounds like a good idea Mabes. Tomorrow's Friday, but I'm.. I'll probably wanna be alone with Bill so maybe next week."

Bill squeezed his hand and whispered, "The things you do to me kid..."

Dipper just smiled again, going back to writing the note, a blush covering his face and creeping down his neck.

Mabel just cooed before politely asking if they'd rather she move to a different seat, to which they said an obvious no.

Dipper shared his lunch with Bill and carefully slipped him the note when they went for a very manly high five. Dipper whispered, "Read it when you're in class, alright?"

Bill nodded, smiling at the twins. "See you around kid. Bye Mabel."

She waved enthusiastically before dragging her brother away.

Bill unfolded the note carefully under his desk, smirking and chuckling before folding it back and stuffing it in his pocket.

Bill couldnt pay attention after that, his focus on the note entirely.

_'So, now that this wonderful coincidence has brought us back together, will you be my boyfriend Bill? You make me so happy and all, I don't think I could give that up. Come meet me during six in the bathroom by the gym - the gross one no one uses if you're okay with being my boyfriend. - P.T.'_

As if he would ever say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck I loved this so much. there wasn't much grease, just a 50s au lolol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summerween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck this is terirbleervfo   
> i'm so sorry   
> i wrote it really quick and this is what I come up with? 
> 
> *sigh*

"I don't know, this year I think I'm gonna stay home Mabes."

She pouted, sighed and nodded. "Fiiine..."

I winced and chuckled softly, patting her head. "Sorry. I'll try to make it to Pacifica's before midnight though. I'll probably stay two or three hours."

She giggled before turning back in her chair, focusing back on her sewing machine. "It's a costume party as usual. Please, don't just tape a hanger on yourself and go as just... Clothes again."

I rolled my eyes and leaned on her chair. "But that's my thing Mabes, it's a trademark of my individuality. Plus, I wouldn't want to outshine you with any of my awesome costume ideas."

She laughed and nearly sewed her hand to the dress. "I sincerely doubt you could do anything awesome for summerween dipdop. I mean, besides giving out the good candy."

She gave me this look and I knew what that comment was for, that she was goading me on. I still fell for it though. I narrowed my eyes and grinned at her. "Wanna bet?"

"You're on dude. Tell me the stakes."

"Since it's a costume party, I guess I have to make a very intricate costume. Time limit?"

"The night of the party duh. You don't need to show me, I'll give you points if you show up in style too."

"Hmm... Does it have to be better than yours?"

"Isn't that what this bet is about?" She quirked an eyebrow, carefully taking out her sequin box. That thing spilled over one time. Never again...

I crossed my arms and hummed. "Alright. And what's at stake?"

"I'll give you my summerween bounty."

I gasped dramatically before grabbing her face and smashing her cheeks. "Are you alright, do you have a fever? Did I just hear the sugar-holic Mabel Pines say she would give up all her summerween candy?"

She swatted my hands away and pouted, face flushing. "Alright, so maybe a little less than half..."

I grinned. "Deal."

"Is that..."

Mabel turned and watched as I walked in. "No freaking way."

I grinned when I saw Mabel and her girlfriend, jaws dropped as staring.

I had cats ears and a tail, I was shirtless as per Bill's request, and he draped my upper body in gold he magically conjured up. I did some eye makeup (after countless failed attempts in front of a mirror, but god dammit I was going to wing my eyeliner and make it fucking match!) and the last accessory was the gold collar and leash around my neck.

That we use on a regular basis, although no one needed to know that.

I made Bill dress up in all black, his blond hair messy and he already knew how to do makeup (fuck his omnipotence, I had to work hard for this look) so he looked incredible.

Before I could steer us towards Mabel and Pacifica, Bill grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. He grinned and pressed a kiss to my nose before whispering, "You make such a pretty kitty, Dipper. I almost feel jealous so many people are seeing you look so wonderful like this." He grinned and hugged me close. We weren't even in the main hall yet, just loitering around in our amazing costumes.

I blushed and pushed his chest so I could look up at him. He just laughed and nuzzled his nose to mine.

"Stop it, my sister is right there. And we're in public."

"Not for long. I plan on taking you home immediately after you win your bet."

I grinned and gave him a kiss. "Well, let me go and get my prize then."

I got about a pound of candy and kinky sex that night.

Pretty great in my book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In the Woods" you fucking retard not a vacation home in the alps wt f  
> it's snowing bc it's christmas time a p p a r e n t l y  
> idk let's roll wwith it

He looked so fucking beautiful. Didn't matter what time of day, what season, where we were; he was literally always beautiful. I couldn't help the goofy smile from spreading across my face. He was humming holiday songs and carefully making a snowman. He wouldn't come inside since this was the first time he ever saw snow, the idiot. He was just so sweet when he wanted to be, god.

I chuckled, putting my jacket, hat, scarf and gloves back on before grabbing the thermos and walking back outside. I couldn't leave him alone out there after all.

"Dipper!" he called, waving me over. He got up, brushing the snow from his knees and stepping to the side. He gestured grandly at the snow replica forms of us. The only reason I could tell was because of my hat and his eye patch.

I giggled and tip toed up to peck his cheek. "It looks amazing Bill. That's us right?"

"But of course!" He straightened out his jacket and smirked. "It's great, isn't it?"

I nodded wrapped an arm around his waist. "It really is cutie."

Bill grinned and did a small flick of his wrist. He reached behind me and carefully pulled whatever it was in front of my eyes. I went cross eyed and gasped. It was an intricate carving of the two of us, holding each other with our foreheads touching and a smile on our faces. I looked up at him and gently took the ice carving from him. "This is beautiful.."

"Hey, limited magic is still magic, right?"

I smiled softly, knowing that the blush on my cheeks wasn't just from the cold winds. "Right," I whispered softly.

"What's that Pinetree?"

I looked over at my thermos and handed it over to him. "Hot chocolate."

"Really?!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes, but only a little. I don't want a repeat of last year's Christmas party."

"Come on, you loved my Mariah Carey."

"Yeah, and I love my ear drums being intact, thank you very much. I don't wanna take care of a toddler, you already act like that enough."

Bill staggered backwards with a fake groan of pain. "Ouch Pinetree, the pain."

I giggled and tugged him by the hand. "Can we go inside now? It's getting super cold, and I wanna start the fire place."

He ducked down and kissed me sweetly. "Of course."

"Thanks for coming with me..."

"Thanks for inviting me Dipper."

"Love you Bill."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this trash heap is done  
> thanks for reading guys, hope your eyes didn't bleed  
> peace


End file.
